


An End and a Beginning

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Endings" challenge ontolkien_weekly.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	An End and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Endings" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn had few regrets for his long life--he had accomplished much, loved and been loved well, enjoyed what he had and grieved for what was lost. It had been a full life.

His only regret was for Arwen. She had given up so much; it seemed cruel to keep her tied to life in his absence.

But a promise had been made that he would not break, not even for Arwen. "You and I will meet again, in that green country beyond the Last Shore." Green lands and green eyes, and a love that even death could not sunder.


End file.
